Orin
Also known as the 'Grandfather' god in Uldran, the Grand Being of Dark Magics, Temptation, Blight and Immortality, Orin is considered as the 'Father' to the 15 elder kings. Gaia is considered the 'Mother' moon, and the true incubator of the Elder's creation, however it is considered each of the elders has a small piece of Orins influence, like the Dragon King or larger piece of Orins influence, as is the case of Radojkic the Mad. Orin is a major planatoid in the Uldran's sky. Uldran orbits around Orin as a satellite moon. Orin is responsible for periodic, minor cataclysms on Uldran. As Uldran passes by Orin, shards from Orin's surface are drawn to Orin and fall through space, impacting Uldran's surface. These shards cause what is known as an Era of Blight. The twin gods are considered as 'grandfather' and 'grandmother' by Uldrans population due to they are the creations of the kings who were brought about from the shards. The two moons are considered to be at permanent war, liken two parents fighting for the influence of their children. As Gaia has successfully planted her children onto Uldran, Orin is angry and considers Uldran and its inhabitants his birthright and domain. Some of the races have stronger, or weaker resistance to Orin's influence or, 'whispers'. During some of instances of cataclysms, or getting near blight or shards Orin sent to the world, it is said that depending on the species, they can begin to hear the whispers of Orin, pulling and influencing their mind, body and soul. The longer one is under these conditions, the more likely they are to become blighted, which would have them completely under Orin's control and become one of the blight mutations, attempting to spread the influence further. Symptoms of nearing complete submission to Orin influcude - * Turned eyes, completely white and no iris * A still body, or becoming paralyzed * Reciting Orins incantations " We are dishonoured, abandoned, rotting in the scar of damnation. For eternity we were pushed into the shadows of existence. Gaia will be forever bleached from the skies, the oceans will be filled with blood. The skies will only see our father, and the dead will rise to avenge the forgotten and punish the livings sins " Races/Species known for their resistance/weakness to Orin - * Luthranians - The gold dragon is considered to have the least amount of Orins blood, thus making the Luthranians having one of the strongest resistance to Orin. It is also a rumor that Blight Mutations will target Luthranians first in rage for this reason. * Mildorians - As it is a kingdom of somewhat mixed races, this can completely depend, though they have developed spells and incantations that have helped resist. While they do not have the best resistance, and spellcasting is considered to open the mind to more influence from Orin, they have developed a assortments of methods to reduce the influence. * Craddanian - Weakest to Orins influence, they have little to no contact with blight territory and generally avoid it. It is also a reason they have major conflict with Mildor, considering the Kingdom a failure in stopping the blight from enroaching from the north. * Arnites - There is little to no knowledge on the giants of Arn themselves, let alone their resistance. But it is rumored they are nearly as immune as the Luthranians, making a potential strong candidate to fighting the blight if there was any contact established with them. * Rudainians - Moderately weak to the blight, due to losing one of its entire divisions during Ilmoth's collapse while it was invading the southern neighbor. * Southern Kingdoms - Due to the mix of different races and cultures of technology, there is a general mix to be determined. Portal to Orin There are rumors of a portal, made by Luthrain Magic, to the surface of Orin. They say the moon is covered in reflective blight crystals, and is a breeding habitat to multitudes of diverse, mutated creatures. To live in such a large concentration of blight would be extremely difficult. Category:Astronomy